Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej
" " to odświeżona wersja "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie" oraz "Dwuwymiarowe zamieszanie", zwana również "Lemury vol 3". Światy w niej przedstawione zawierają luźne nawiązania do serii "...i Nicol" i "Bądźmy poważni". Bohaterowie są w wieku około 17/18 lat. Opowiadanie jest swoistym wstępem do serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Opis Wbrew pozorom, bardzo łatwo jest przekraczać granice. Fineasz bez trudu przeszedł przez bramę wymiarów. Buford i jego gang również z łatwością dostali się do Meksyku. Tak samo prosto jest przekroczyć granicę wytrzymałości dwóch dziewczyn, których zdrowie psychiczne jest raczej wątpliwe. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn x2 *Ferb Fletcher x2 *Buford Van Stomm *Amy Milton *Irving Du Bois x2 *Sophie Adventure *Nicole Strong *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Loren Rarity *Stephanie Winner *Ginger Hirano *Jolie Martin *Bridget Dark *Daniella Shine *Tayler Stevenson *Paulin Heller (wspomniana) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (wspomniana) *Michael Jenkins (wspomniany) *Dylan Milington (wspomniany) Fabuła Danville to miejscem idealnym na wakacje. Tylko tutaj masz możliwość przelecieć się na księżyc, przejechać się ultra-szybką kolejką górską i przeżyć drugie życie! Poza tym, nasze miasto jest światową stolicą multi-culti i jedynym miejscem, w którym nie przynosi ono negatywnych skutków. Nie czekaj, spędź u nas wekeend!" Hermiona popatrzyła na ulotkę raz jeszcze. Jakie multi-culti? Jedyni nie-Amerykanie, którzy żyją w tym mieście, to Ukraińcy (czyli ona sama), Polacy (jej najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu uwielbia dokuczać), Francuzi, Włosi, Austriacy, Turcy, Niemcy, Żydzi, Rosjanie, Białorusini... A może jednak? Tak, czy inaczej, materiał promocyjny wydał jej się beznadziejny. Nie myśląc długo, zgniotła go, wyrzucając do kosza. Hermiona to szesnastoletnia dziewczyna. Poza niebieskimi włosami, wytatuowanym ciałem, kolczykiem w nosie, glanami, czarnymi ubraniami i czerwonymi soczewkami, nie wyróżniała się prawie wcale. Instynktownie złapała za telefon komórkowy, chcąc wejść na facebooka, jednak jej oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Zamiast jej normalnej tapety, która przedstawiają ją samą, zobaczyła flagę ZSRR. Nie miała wątpliwości, kto za tym stał. "Masz przesrane Taylerku" ~ pomyślała. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przygryzając pomalowaną na czarno wargę. Jej przyjaciel nie miał pojęcia, że znała jego hasło do facebooka. Szybkim ruchem wpisała "LwówJestPolski", po czym jej oczom ukazał się profil Stevensona. Idealnie. Pochwaliła się w myślach za spryt, po czym dodała post o treści "Jestem gejem". Dosłownie kilka sekund po publikacji, zadzwonił telefon. Ulaniuk nie spodziewała się nikogo innego, jak właśnie jego. - Dobryj deń Taylerku. - przywitała go radośnie. - Co się stało, że do mnie dzwonisz? Mam cichą nadzieję, że chcesz się pożegnać. - Twoja kreatywność sięga dna. - odparł ironicznie, na co ta roześmiała się głośno. Dziewczyna odepchnęła fotel na kółkach nogą od biurka, jeżdżąc sobie nim po pokoju. - No chyba twoja. Kto zakłada sobie hasło "LwówJestPolski"? Poza tym, jest ukraiński. - Jak Krym? Tu uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Przybrała kamienną minę, zaciskając uścisk na komórce. - Po cholerę dzwonisz? Tym razem, to on się roześmiał. - To tak... - Mam być twoim opiekunem w Niebieskim Wielorybie? - Daj mi dokończyć. Idziesz ze mną na kebaba dzisiaj? - Czy ja ci kiedyś odmówiłam Taylerku? - Tak. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, rozłączając się. Pokręciła nieznacznie głową, po czym podniosła się. Szybkim krokiem poszła do kuchni, po czym zwróciła się do siedzącej przy stole matki. - Wychodzę. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. - Baw się dobrze. Hermiona miała już dłoń na klamce, gdy kobieta ponownie się do niej odezwała. - Ale proszę cię, niech już nie odprowadza cię policja. - Luz, idę tylko na kebababa. - Ostatnio też szłaś na kebaba. - Tak, ale wtedy kłamałam. Po tych słowach, jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Fineasz otworzył drzwiczki od składziku. Jak się spodziewał, narzędzia stały na stole przy ścianie, czyli tam, gdzie je ostatnio odłożył. Z jednej strony, to dobrze, bo miał pewność, że nic mu nie zginęło, a z drugiej, oznaczało to, że tylko on w tym domu czuje jeszcze zainteresowanie inżynierią. Westchnął ciężko, łapiąc za skrzynkę. Po chwili doszedł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach pleśni, która utworzyła się w rogu budynku. Siłą woli, zmarszczył nos, nie chcąc tego wdychać. Wstrzymał więc oddech, przy czym szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz. "Trzeba będzie z tym zrobić porządek" ~ pomyślał. Pod drzewem siedziała Amy. Nastolatka nie wyrażała żadnego zainteresowania bieżącymi wydarzeniami, spokojnie przeglądając facebooka na telefonie. - Ej, wiedziałeś, że Stevenson jest gejem? Fineasz to wysoki chłopak o krótkich, czerwonych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Mimo upływu lat, jego styl dużo się nie zmienił. Wciąż ubierał się w koszulkę w pomarańczowe paski, jednak rybaczki zamienił na długie, ciemno-niebieskie spodnie. Amy natomiast była drobną blondynką o podobnych, jednak nieco jaśniejszych, błękitnych oczach. Miała na sobie białą koszulkę z koronką przy dekolcie oraz jasno-niebieskie rurki. Jej włosy sięgały ramion. Chłopak uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kładąc skrzynkę na ziemię. - Pomożesz mi przynieść blachę? - zapytał. - Chciałabym kochanie, ale paznokcie zrobiłam. Zobacz. - mówiąc to, wysunęła w jego stronę dłoń. - Nie mogą się złamać, bo troszkę mi to zniszczy dzień. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? Flynn westchnął ciężko, po czym sam ruszył po potrzebny przedmiot. Dziewczyna została sama, więc z czystym sumieniem napisała "Priviet" na konwersacji Złego Trio. - Fin, przekaż mamie, że nie będę na obiedzie! Czerwonowłosy obejrzał się za siebie. Jego brat wychodził z domu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Idziesz na randkę? - zapytał Fineasz. Ferb spojrzał na brata z politowaniem. - Blisko. Idę z Loren się powłóczyć. Wiesz, jak to psiapsiółki. Słysząc imię Raritówny, Amy skrzywiła się. - Okej, ale wróć za pięć minut. Widząc optymistyczny uśmiech Flynn'a, Ferb uniósł brwi, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Znał swojego brata i wiedział, że z całą pewnością coś kombinuje. - O ile Lor nie wyczai promocji na książki, to będę. - odparł. - A teraz papatki. Po tych słowach poszedł w stronę centrum. Fineasz odprowadził go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Następnie zwrócił się do Amy, która z niechęcią wpatrywała się w telefon. - Coś nie tak skarbie? - zapytał. - Wszystko. Loren żyje. A mogłaby nie żyć! Chłopak bał się zagłębiać w temat, więc po prostu zabrał się do pracy. - Hej, a ty nie miałeś przenośnych teleportów? - zapytała blondynka, gdy ten zaczął majstrować. - Tak. Właśnie je odświeżam. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Widzisz, zdążyły się troszkę zakurzyć, straciły ten swój blask, no i mogą mieć wady, ale wystarczy je trochę udoskonalić. No i podrasować, żebyśmy mogli przekroczyć bramy wymiarów. - Dalej uważam, że to bez sensu. - Będzie sens, gdy już to zobaczysz. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną. Fineasz, chcąc poprawić jej humor, złapał ją za rękę, czym wytrącił jej komórkę z dłoni. Blondynka spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, jednak podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. - Ale popatrz na to tak. - mówiąc to, objął ją w talii, patrząc prosto w oczy. - Może trafimy do wymiaru, - tu zaczął głośniej oddychać, udając podniecenie. - w którym ludzie są uciskani przez burżuazję, - tu zaczął już cicho jęczeć, co wywołało śmiech u Miltonówny. - i będziesz mogła zaprowadzić rewolucję. - Czy na prawdę uważasz, że moje pochodzenie jest idealne do żartów? - Tak, póki cię to śmieszy. Amy roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej. - Okay, przekonałeś mnie. - powiedziała w końcu. - Ale jeżeli opowiesz komuś o naszych seksualno-rewolucyjnych żartach, to cię powieszę. - Na czerwonej fladze? Ta tylko wywróciła oczami, jednak wciąż szeroko się uśmiechała. Chłopak mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, po czym wrócił do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia. - Swoją drogą, to hipokryzja. - wtrąciła. - Nazywasz mnie carycą, a jednocześnie wychwalasz rewolucję. - Jestem inżynierem, a nie historykiem. Amy, już z lepszym humorem, przysiadła się obok niego, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Flynn uśmiechnął się triumfalnie widząc, że wciąż potrafi poprawić jej humor. - Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz. - W sensie, rewolucjonistką? - Nie! Dawno nie nazywałeś mnie carycą. Chłopak roześmiał się pod nosem, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. - Jesteś carycą mojego serca. - powiedział. - A teraz, moja oblubienico carska, mogłabyś mi podać wiertarkę? Już z mniejszym entuzjazmem, jednak wciąż z uśmiechem, sięgnęła po owy przedmiot. - Jejku, brudne to. - stwierdziła, podając mu narzędzie. - No tak, bo wiesz, to narzędzia do budowy, a nie twoje kosmetyki, czy kij beysbollowy, którym okładasz ludzi. Ogólne odświeżanie zajęło mu niecałe dziesięć minut, podczas których jego dziewczyna bez przerwy o czymś mówiła. Fineasz udawał, że ją słucha, a w rzeczywistości całkowicie pochłonięty był pracą. - I tak właśnie wygrałam bitwę na ciśnięcie. - To fajnie. - Słuchałeś mnie? - Cieszę się, super. Amy westchnęła ciężko, natomiast on całą swoją uwagę poświęcił średniej wielkości pilotowi od telewizora, który w rzeczywistości był teleportem. Znów był z siebie dumny i popadł w coś, co można było nazwać stanem Nirvany. Uwagę blondynki przykuł znajomy głos zza płotu. Momentalnie poderwała się z miejsca, zaglądając za niego. Szybko dostrzegła Hermionę, która w najlepsze słuchała muzyki na słuchawkach, nucąc przy tym pod nosem. Jej widok sprawił, że w Amy obudziło się dawne wspomnienie, które miejsce miało tydzień temu. Gdy było zakończenie roku szkolnego. Miltonówna ubrana w idealny, galowy strój szła w kierunku klasy, stało się coś karygodnego. Hermiona, chcący, czy niechcący wylała na jej koszulę colę. A jedyne co usłyszała jako przeprosiny było suche "Ups. Moja biedna cola". Ale teraz przyszedł czas idealny na zemstę. Dziewczyna szybko podbiegła do swojego chłopaka, wyrywając mu z rąk wynalazek, czym przy okazji wybudziła go z transu. - Pożyczam skarbie. Flynn nie zdążył się nawet zorientować, gdy ta nacisnęła pierwszy lepszy przycisk, a zielony promień trafił prosto w Ukrainkę. - Masz za swoje. Herma przeżyła coś w rodzaju szoku. Pokręciła głową, a obraz przed oczami miała niewyraźny. Wciąż stała, co nieco ją zdziwiło. Wydawało jej się, że na moment straciła przytomność. Instynktownie złapała się za głowę, starając się złapać równowagę, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nogi jej się okropnie trzęsły. - Amy? Spojrzała w stronę płotu Flynn-Fletcherów, jednak nikogo tam nie było. "Znów mam przewidzenia" ~ pomyślała, po czym ruszyła w kierunku budki z kebabem. - Masz genialną dziewczynę. - oznajmiła dobitnie Amy, podając swojemu chłopakowi wynalazek. Fineasz spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, trzęsącą się ręką biorąc swój teleport. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się z dumą, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego obaw. - Kogoś tym trafiłaś? - Szczura. - chłopak uniósł brew, na co ta westchnęła ciężko. - Szczura, na prawdę. Chciałam wypróbować twój wynalazek i przyznaję, jest świetny. - mówiąc to, pogłaskała go po głowie. - Jesteś taki zdolny słoneczko moje. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko. Chociaż nie do końca jej wierzył, tak komplement podniósł go nieco na duchu. A Amy nie kłamała. Dla niej Hermiona była szczurem. W tym momencie furtka otworzyła się. Milton w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to wściekła Ulaniuk, jednak ku jej uldze, był to Ferb. - Dobry. - powiedział chłopak. - Gościa mam. Za nim weszła Loren, która samą swoją obecnością sprawiła, że dobry humor blondynki całkowicie się ulotnił. Znowu. Raritówna również nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Cała czwórka stała naprzeciw sobie. Loren obok Ferba, a Amy obok Fineasza. Obie trzymały się swoich partnerów (w przypadku Loren, Ferb był po prostu towarzyszem życia), jakby chciały tym potwierdzić swoją pozycję. - Nie mówiłeś mi, że ona tu będzie. - powiedziały jednocześnie, mierząc się morderczym spojrzeniem. Bracia wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. Obaj wiedzieli, że gorzej być już nie może. Tymczasem niedaleko. Irving zakradał się w krzakach, a każdy element jego ciała trząsł się niczym galareta. Du Bois rozpaczliwie starał się zapanować nad zgrzytaniem zębów, jednak było to silniejsze od niego. - Irvisiu?! Kochanie, gdzie jesteś?! Była to jego... dziewczyna? Adoratorka? Przyjaciółka? Dręczycielka? Koszmar na jawie? Chyba wszystko spośród wyżej wymienionych opcji, ale dla sprostowania, chodzi o Sophie Adventure. Dziewczynę na zabój zakochaną w rudowłosym. Biegała ona dookoła, na jego szczęście, nie zauważając go. Byli na randce. Z tym zgadzali się oboje, jednak owe pojęcie dla każdego z nich znaczyło co innego. Dla niej była to romantyczna schadzka z trzymaniem się za ręce i pocałunkami. Dla niego natomiast czysto teoretycznie też, ale upór Adveturówny był na tyle zadziwiający, że najzwyczajniej w świecie go przerażał. - Tu cię mam! Irving aż krzyknął, podskakując na równe nogi. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha dziewczyna momentalnie go przytuliła wokół szyi, czym wprawiła go w stan duszności. - Z-z-zostaw m.. - tylko tyle zdołał wydusić. - Kocham cię Irvisiu! - krzyknęła mu do ucha, nie rozluźniając uścisku. - Kocham, kocham, kocham! Chłopak zaczął się szarpać, jednak jego dziewczyna była silniejsza, niż wyglądała. - Słyszycie to? Ferb i Fineasz obrócili się w stronę dobiegających błagań o pomoc. Amy i Loren nie zwróciły na to większej uwagi, gdyż pochłonięte były mordowaniem wzrokiem tej drugiej. - To Irving. - odpowiedział Ferb. - Pewnie znów na randce. Mówiąc to, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Fineasz miał za to w sobie o wiele więcej empatii. Bracia wyszli poza płot. Jak się okazało, para zakochanych nie randkowała aż tak daleko, gdyż spokojnie było ich widać. Flynn-Fletcherowie mogli też spokojnie zobaczyć, jak Irving błaga o pomoc. - Pomożemy mu? - zapytał Fletcher. Czerwonowłosy pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Wpatrując się tępo w Irvingia, instynktownie i bez namysłu, trafił w jego "ukochaną" promieniem, na skutek czego, ta zniknęła. - To było szybkie. - stwierdził zielonowłosy. Fineasz zamrugał kilka razy. - To nie tak miało wyglądać. - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do brata. - W sumie, to nie wiem jak. Irving rozejrzał się dookoła. Ku jego uldze i przerażeniu jednocześnie, Sophii nigdzie nie było. - Co wyście zrobili?! - wrzasnął. Flynn spojrzał na brata ze zdziwieniem, momentalnie odchodząc o krok do tyłu. - Uratowaliśmy cię? - odparł pytająco. - Gdzie Sophie?! Czerwonowłosy już miał odpowiedzieć, aż w słowo nie wszedł mu Ferb. - Zniknęła. Na zawsze. Kaput. Nie ma jej. Śmierć. Fineasz przewrócił oczami, natomiast jego brat świetnie się bawił. Irving wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, w których zgromadziły się łzy. - Jak mogłeś?! - wrzasnął, na co nawet jego rozmówca podskoczył. - Lepiej po nią chodźmy, zanim nas pobije. - stwierdził chłopak. Ignorując groźby i inne wrzaski Irvinga, chłopcy wrócili do ogródka, gdzie zastali swoje towarzyszki, które wciąż stały nieruchomo. Musieli przyznać, to był jak na nie ogromny wyczyn. Fineasz ponownie nacisnął guzik, przenosząc je do innego wymiaru. Ferb roześmiał się. - Nie cackasz się widzę. - A, no nie. Po tych słowach przeleteportował siebie i Ferba. Nicol zadzwoniła do domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Ubrana tradycyjnie w żółty top i krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. Ze względu na upał, włosy zazwyczaj rozpuszczone, związała w wysoki koński ogon. Przed chwilą wyszła od pani miss-perfect-kosmetyczka-Izabela, która wymalowała jej oczy, rzęsy, wyregulowała brwi, nałożyła mocną czerwoną szminkę na usta i w ogóle odpicowała ją na bóstwo. Nicol poczuła się jak lalka barbie, ale Iza nie dała jej zmyć tego z siebie i po prostu wygoniła ją z domu, a zaraz potem sama wyszła. Dzisiaj miał być jej wielki dzień, albowiem po długich narzekaniach i marudzeniach udało jej się namówić Michaela do pokazania jej na czym wygląda jego "praca" przemytnika. Wraz z kilkoma jego kumplami, w tym Bufordem i Dylanem, mieli dzisiaj przekraczać granicę Meksyku. - Będzie ciekawie! - mówiła Iza. - Nie wybierzesz się z nami? - Mam to w nosie. - stwierdziła Nicol. Poza tym dzisiaj Fineasz zaprosił ją i Buforda do siebie. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia czego mógł od niej chcieć. Jej chłopak być prawie w stu procentach pewien, że Flynn nie miał dziś urodzin. No ale skoro ich tak oficjalnie zaprosił, to wypadałoby się pojawić. Ponieważ Buford nie mógł przyjść, Strongówna odwiedziła Flynna sama, usprawiedliwi nieobecność Van Stomma. - Hej. - powiedział Fineasz otwierając jej. - Buforda nie ma? - Hej. Miło, że bardziej interesujesz się tym, że go nie ma niż tym, że postanowiłam zaszczycić ten dom swoją obecnością. - O jej, Nicol, cóż za górnolotne słownictwo. - Staram się opanować te wszystkie wasze archaizmy. Co to znaczy "górnolotne"? A w ogóle co to za okazja? - Nie ma okazji, po prostu chciałem się spotkać ze starymi przyjaciółmi. - Nie jestem stara, mam 16 lat. - Tak, wiem. Niemniej przychodziliście tu bez zaproszenia, a teraz nagle przestaliście. Serio potrzebujecie zaproszenia? - powiedział Fineasz ze smutkiem siadając przy stole. Nicol usiadła na przeciwko niego. - Dorastamy Fin, poznajemy nowych ludzi i zawieramy nowe przyjaźnie. Przykro mi, że twoja paczka się rozpadła. - powiedziała Strong i brzmiała naprawdę szczerze. Fineasz westchnął. W końcu ktoś musiał to powiedzieć. Jego paczka się rozpadła. - Chociaż nie. - powiedziała nagle Nicol zmieniając ton swojej wypowiedzi z współczującego na neutralny. - Jakoś wcale mi nie przykro. Widziałam zbyt wiele na oczy, by się takimi głupotami przejmować. - stwierdziła przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Iza nałożyła jej tak zwane "hybrydy", których za żadne skarby Nicol nie mogła się pozbyć nawet zmywaczem do paznokci. - Dzięki. - powiedział sarkastycznie Flynn. - Ty to umiesz pocieszyć człowieka. Nicol uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie ma za co. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Zapraszałeś jeszcze kogoś? - Milly, Dylana, Baljeeta, Mishti, Steph i Irvinga. Chciałem jeszcze zaprosić Gretę, ale Ferb powiedział, że nie. A jak Steph powiedziała, że ma trening cheerleaderek na boisku, to Ferb powiedział, że też go nie będzie. - Idiota, Steph już go nie chce. Greta wie, że on się tak za tą blondyną ogląda? - A bo ja wiem? Nie wchodzę z butami w ich związek. Dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie. - Idź może otwórz, bo ktoś się niecierpliwi. Fineasz ruszył do drzwi. Po chwili wrócił z Irvingiem. Okularnik wyglądał na niepocieszonego widokiem Nicol. Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła, oparła łokieć o stół i pomachała mu palcami, choć to jej machanie można nazwać raczej złowrogą falą. Dziewczyna najpierw zagięła palec wskazujący i potem po kolei zaginała pozostałe. Pewny siebie uśmiech mówił "dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda?". - Aha, ją też zaprosiłeś. - powiedział Irving. - Mnie też miło cię widzieć. - stwierdziła Strong. Siadanie przy jednym stole z morderczynią nie było szczytem marzeń Du Boisa. Chłopak wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć jakim to cudem Fineasz i Ferb się z nią zaprzyjaźnili. Jak mogą siadać przy jednym stole z osobą, która ma krew na rękach?! No jak?! Irving przyglądał się Strongównie, a ona patrzyła na niego. Chyba uznała jego nachalny wzrok za jakiś pojedynek na spojrzenia. Chłopak przyglądał się jej twarzy. Młoda dziewczyna, z całkiem mocnym makijażem. Przypominała bardziej blogerkę modową, czy dziewczynę lubiącą czasopisma o kosmetykach. Z tym swoim niewinnym uśmieszkiem wyglądała raczej jak pusta lala, a już ne pewno nie przypominała bezwzględnej i inteligentnej morderczyni. - Może chodźmy do ogródka? Zbudujemy coś razem. - zaproponował Fineasz. - Zauważ, że konstruować to tylko ty z nas potrafisz. - stwierdziła Nicol. - A ja chętnie pójdę. - powiedział Irving wstając od stołu. Fineasz uśmiechnął się szeroko i razem ruszyli w stronę drzwi tarasowych. - A co ja tu będę sama siedzieć. - przełamała się Strongówna i poszła za nimi. Wysoka, zielonooka blondynka stała przed boiskiem szkolnym w stroju cheerleaderki, czekając na resztę dziewczyn ze swojej drużyny. Była ich liderką i to na nią spadła odpowiedzialność wymyślania układu i opanowywania ich do perfekcji. Codziennie zapewniała swoim koleżankom po godzinie treningu. Dlaczego nie potrafiły uszanować tego, że poświęca dla nich swój cenny czas, aby były najlepszymi cheerleaderkami w mieście, tylko się spóźniają? Wkrótce jedna z nich się zjawiła. Klarisa Windy, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Przybiegła do niej, niemalże się przy tym wywalając. - Steph, cheerleaderki się buntują za to, że każesz im przychodzić w weekendy ćwiczyć układy. Steph najpierw zamrugała oczami, potem jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Ogromnego niezadowolenia. Nikt, komu życie miłe, nie chciał by oglądać takiej niezadowolonej twarzy. - Jak mnie zobaczą od razu przejdzie im ochota do buntowania. - powiedziała groźnie Stephanie. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytała Klarisa. - Nie przyjdą tu. - Ja pójdę do nich. Do każdej z nich. Zrobię im taką pobudkę, której do końca życia nie zapomną! - O muszę to zobaczyć! - powiedziała podekscytowana Klarisa. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że Steph zamierza zrobić coś wrednego. Od jej "dowcipów" jeszcze nikt nie dostał uszczerbku na zdrowiu. A Steph robiła niemało akcji. Klarisa pamięta to jeszcze z Ogników. Wieszanie majtek na maszcie, czy obrzucanie innych zastępów błotem podczas bitwy zastępów było chlebem powszednim. Była zadowolona mogąc zobaczyć jakąś ciekawą akcję przypominającą jej dziecięce lata. Dziewczyny ruszyły w drogę po przedmieściach. Amy i Loren zamrugały kilka razy oczami. Podobnie jak wcześniej Hermiona, czuły się lekko ociężałe i otępiałe, a obraz był niewyraźny. Co ciekawe, Fineasz i Ferb czuli się doskonale. - Coś ty zrobił, debilu? - wycedziła przez zęby blondynka, obdarzając swojego chłopaka wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka. - O, teraz "debil". A co się stało z tym "utalentowanym inżynierem"? - zapytał ironicznie, jednak czując na sobie jej wściekłe spojrzenie, momentalnie się skulił, chowając za bratem. - Przepraszam, to z paniki. "Oho, kłócą się. - pomyślała Loren, przyglądając im się z zainteresowaniem. - Będzie śmiesznie." Miltonówna zmarszczyła brwi. Ten dzień się dopiero zaczął, a już miała go dość. Ale może nie będzie tak źle? Kątem oka dostrzegła znajomą twarz po drugiej stronie ulicy. Na jej widok, dziewczyna momentalnie rozpromieniła się. - Cześć Steph! - zawołała, machając w jej stronę. Blondynka nawet nie zaszczyciła jej spojrzeniem. Była zajęta ważniejszymi sprawami, niż odmachiwanie obcym przechodniom. Musiała dać nauczkę spóźnialskim cheerleaderkom. Zostawiła gdzieś w tyle Klarisę, która nagrywała live'a przez telefon na youtube'a. Zabawiała widzów ciekawymi historiami. Stwierdziła, że to będzie fajna zapowiedź spektakularnych wyczynów Steph. Loren wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, który szybko zwrócił uwagę wściekłej Amy. - Czego rżysz? - wycedziła przez zęby. - Bo to takie cudowne! - odparła, nie potrafiąc się opanować. - Zazwyczaj chodzisz za nią jak cień, jesteś od niej uzależniona niczym pies od swojego pana, a tu wtopa. Ona cię olewa. - Amy, nie słuchaj jej... - Fineasz starał się uspokoić blondynkę, jednak było to bezskuteczne. - Ona mnie zna! - wrzasnęła, podczas gdy Rarity wciąż śmiała się wniebogłosy. Fakt ten irytował Amy jeszcze bardziej. - Udowodnię ci to! Po tych słowach, niczym oparzona rzuciła się w pogoń za przyjaciółką. A ponieważ w bieganiu była całkiem dobra, szybko zagrodziła jej drogę. - Szybkie pytanie, znasz mnie? - To będzie piękne. - stwierdził Ferb, nagrywając całe zdarzenie komórką. - Przestań. - powiedział Fineasz, starając się zasłonić ekran, jednak Fletcher wykorzystał fakt, że był wyższy. - Stanęłaś mi na drodze. - Steph uniosła brew. - Proszę odsuń się, spieszę się. Amy tylko rozdziawiła usta, a ręce jej opadły. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w zielonooką bez słowa, jakby myślała, że ta zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie "jasne, że cię znam, masz zaniki pamięci?!". Niestety, owe słowa wcale nie padły. - Będę tego słuchać do snu. - powiedziała Loren, której łzy szczęścia gromadziły się w oczach. Fineasz obiecał sobie, że jakoś to nagranie zdobędzie. - Ale... a nasze konfy? Nie dostałaś mojej wiadomości? - zapytała z nadzieją. "Kretynko, to jest inny wymiar" ~ zganiła się w myślach, przygryzając wargę. - Albo... Już nic. Po tych słowach odeszła powolnym krokiem do Fineasza, jednak zamiast przy nim stanąć, odeszła nieco dalej, w akompaniamencie śmiechu Loren. - Lor 1:0 Komuna. - skomentował Ferb. - Zabawne. - odparł sarkastycznie Flynn, idąc za swoją dziewczyną. Stephanie odprowadziła Amy powolnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili podbiegła do niej Klarisa. - Dzwoniła Paulin! - wykrzyknęła. - Ogląda mojego live'a! Pytała czy może być świadkiem twojej zemsty. - Jasne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że twój lajw nie przyciągnie zbyt dużej widowni. Chcę by cheerleaderki miały niespodziankę. - Spokojnie, ogląda go tylko 3 tysiące osób! - Klar wyszczerzyła zęby. Dziewczyny ruszyły razem w dalszą drogę. Klarisa mówiła na tyle głośno, że Amy udało się dosłyszeć. Zatrzymała się, wpatrując tępo w przestrzeń. Fineasz podszedł do niej, obejmując ją ramieniem. - Nie martw się, Ferb to jełop. - starał się ją pocieszyć, układając jej głowę, na swoje ramię. - Słyszałeś? - Ale co? - Paulin! Nie myśląc długo, blondynka wyminęła go, chcąc znów zagadać do Stephanie, jednak w porę zatrzymały ją słowa Loren. - Na twoim miejscu, to bym się postrzeliła. - stwierdziła. - Zrób to. Ludzkość się ucieszy. Fletcher roześmiał się, natomiast Amy była już na granicy możliwości. Gdyby Fineasz w ostatniej chwili nie złapał ją w pasie, ta rzuciłaby się na Rarity i wydrapała jej oczy. - Jak ja cię... - "Kurwo nienawidzę"? Daruj sobie, już to mówiłaś. - odparła ze splątanymi rękoma na piersi. - Dobra Lor, spokojnie, bo się rozpłacze. - wtrącił Ferb. - Ona i ja. Z czego ja ze śmiechu. Flynn nie był na tyle silny, by przytrzymać rozwścieczoną Rosjankę wystarczająco długo. Amy szybko wyrwała mu się, po czym bez większych skrupułów rzuciła się na swojego wroga. Fineasz chciał zareagować, jednak Fletcher go powstrzymał. - Nie powstrzymasz ich. Jak spróbujesz, to one cię zabiją. Faktycznie. Dziewczyny walczyły z taką zawziętością, że każdy inny mógł pomyśleć, że chcą się wzajemnie pozabijać. No i miałby rację. Steph odwróciła się słysząc dźwięki bójki. - Klar patrz na to! Weź to nagraj! - Ale nie o tym miał być mój live. - Oj tam! Będziesz miała z milion wyświetleń! Windy wzruszyła ramionami i skierowała telefon w tamtą stronę, po czym "dała zbliżenie", tak by wszystko było lepiej widać. - Ale jaja. - skomentowała Steph. - Może powinnyśmy tam pójść i pomóc je rozdzielić? - A weź przestań, jeszcze nam zęby powybijają. Amy i Lor nawet ich nie zauważyły, natomiast Fineasz już tak. Starając się jakoś zadbać o honor swej lubej, podbiegł do Klarisy, zasłaniając dłonią ekran. - Przykro mi, ale twarz mojej dziewczyny obejmują prawa autorskie. Klarisa opuściła telefon. Steph tymczasem wyszczerzyła zęby. - Hej, Fineasz. - powiedziała. - Znów skaczesz z kwiatka na kwiatek? Cwana z ciebie bestia. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nie ze zdziwieniem. Co prawda w swoim wymiarze jego relacje ze Złym Trio były pozytywne, jednak myślał, że skoro tutaj Stephanie nie zna Amy, to nie będzie znała i jego. Poza tym, jej brązowowłosej koleżanki nawet nie kojarzył. - Nie jestem z tego wymiaru. - wyjaśnił, starając się uśmiechnąć. - I... Przepraszam na moment. Mówiąc to, podbiegł szybko do Amy, odciągając ją od Loren, gdyż widział, że ta przegrywa bójkę. Nie tracąc ani chwili, wrócił razem z nią do Winnerówny. - Widziałyście może nadpobudliwą blondynkę? - zapytał. - Ale nie chodzi mi o nią, - tu wskazał na potarganą i wściekłą Miltonównę. - Tamta miała długie włosy i... - Czeeeeeeeeeść! Amy i Fineasz spojrzeli w prawo. W ich stronę biegła jak zawsze radosna Sophie, machając do nich. - Już nie ważne, znaleźliśmy ją. - Tak, nieważne, przedstawienie się skończyło. - stwierdziła Steph. - Idziemy Klar. - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Amy: - Fajny daliście popis, będziecie hitem internetu. - To oby na pewno inny wymiar? - zapytała szeptem swojego chłopaka, na co ten pokiwał głową. - I ci z naszego tego nie zobaczą? - tym razem pokręcił. - Świetnie. - Widzieliście mojego Irvisia? - zapytała lekko zdyszana Sophie. - Bo byliśmy na randce i nagle mi zniknął. Czy coś mu się stało? Przewrócił się? Znów popadł w nałóg gry w berka?! W jednej chwili jej entuzjazm ustąpił miejsca trosce. Widząc to, Amy tylko wywróciła oczami. - To ty zniknęłaś, deklu. - odparła. - To inny wymiar. - O. - tu zapadła krótka cisza, której potrzebowała Adventure do przyswojenia informacji. Gdy już jej się to udało, znów się rozpromieniła. - To fajnie! Stephanie i Klarisa stanęły przed domem Bridget Dark. - Zróbmy jej pobudkę. - powiedziała Winner. Przycisnęła dzwonek i nie zamierzała go puszczać póki ktoś nie otworzy drzwi. W końcu stanęła przed nimi zaspana Bridget, potargana i w piżamie, jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka. - O nie. - wymamrotała. - Znowu ten koszmar. - Koszmar? - Winner uniosła brew. Oczywiście Klarisa wszystko nagrywała. - Ten, że budzisz, mnie w weekend i każesz mi iść na próbę. - powiedziała i uszczypnęła się. - O nie. To nie sen. - powiedziała i nagle wyglądała na w pełni rozbudzoną. - Daj mi się tylko ubrać i... - O nie, żadne takie. Nie chciało się przyjść, będziesz tańczyć w piżamie. - powiedziała pociągając ją za rękę i zatrzaskując za nią drzwi. - Żartujesz? - Ani trochę. Idziemy po następne leniuchy. Klarisa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Miała już 5 tysięcy widzów. W tym samym czasie, niczego nieświadoma Hermiona doszła na miejsce. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Stanęła przed budką z fast-foodami, która znajdowała się niedaleko centrum, jednak teoretycznie wciąż leżała na obrzeżach. Zdziwiła się nieco, nigdzie nie widząc swojego polskiego towarzysza broni. "Pewnie utknął w korkach na chodniku. Jak zwykle." ~ pomyślała, wyciągając telefon. Wybrała numer do Stevensona, który od razu odebrał. - Halo? - No elo, gdzie ty jesteś? - No na miejscu. A ty? Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, rozglądając się dookoła. Pusto. Poza pracownikiem budki i nią samą, nikogo tam nie było. - Ale... Ja też jestem na miejscu. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą chłopak zapewne poświęcił na rozglądanie się. - Obszedłem całe otoczenie dookoła i nigdzie cię nie ma. Jesteś tam gdzie zawsze, nie? - W Danville nie ma innej budki. Wtedy zaczęła coś kojarzyć, jednak jeszcze nie mogła połączyć faktów. Przypomniała sobie dziwne zdarzenie z poranka, zaczynając się zastanawiać, czy jedno z drugim nie ma czegoś wspólnego. - Taylerku, zadzwonię później. Rozłączyła się, po czym jeszcze raz rozejrzała się. Coś było nie tak, ale jeszcze nie do końca wiedziała co. Ruszyła powolnym krokiem przed siebie, szukając kogoś, lub czegoś znajomego. Z początku nic takiego nie rzucało jej się oczy. Chociaż okolica była niemalże taka sama, tak dla niej atmosfera była inna. "Nie jej". Dopiero po pewnym czasie, pewna znajoma osoba rzuciła jej się w oczy. Stephanie. I to do tego w towarzystwie dwóch obcych Hermionie dziewczyn. Jeżeli dziwactw było jeszcze mało, tak trzeba dodać, że szła w kierunku domu Ginger. Tego już Ukrainka przegapić nie mogła. Postanowiła iść za nią. Stephanie wraz z dziewczynami weszła do domu Hirano. Po kilku minutach zaczęły wychodzić. Pierwsza była w piżamie i wyglądała na ogromnie niepocieszoną. Druga była z telefonem, wychodziła tyłem, o mało się przy tym nie wywalając na schodach. Nagrywała osoby, które wychodziły zaraz po niej, czyli Stephanie, ciągnącą Ginger za ręce. Hirano była cała mokra, jakby ktoś ją przed chwilą oblał kubłem zimnej wody. - Błagam, Steph. - mówiła. - Zlituj się. Widząc to, Hermiona otworzyła szeroko usta. Jej Ginny i ta blondwłosa menda?! Ulaniuk momentalnie zapomniała, że już doszła do tego, że coś jest nie tak, gdyż emocje sięgnęły w niej zenitu. Chcąc się zemścić, wyrwała pierwszemu lepszemu dziecku obok butelkę wody, po czym bez skrupułów oblała jej zawartością Winnerównę. - Kurwa, ogarnij się. - powiedziała, zakładając rękę na biodro, po czym zwróciła się do Ginger. - A z tobą wszystko dobrze? Po cholerę z nią idziesz? Stephanie otarła twarz. Spojrzała na niebieskowłosą zdziwiona. Ginger momentalnie wstała. Oblewanie Stephanie, było naruszeniem honoru cheerleaderek. - A ty co się wtrącasz?! - wykrzyknęła popychając Ulaniuk. Winner wyszczerzyła zęby do telefonu Klarisy. - Nawet nie muszę się bronić, mam od tego ludzi. - powiedziała wskazując na Ginger. - Czekaj... - Hermiona spojrzała na Hirano ze zdziwieniem, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Atakujesz mnie, bo Steph. Atakujesz mnie... Atakujesz kogokolwiek? Ej, nie jesteś moją Ginny! A ja dla ciebie ukradłam wodę dzieciakowi, niewdzięczna yaoistka! Po tych słowach uniosła dumnie głowę, po czym odeszła, wyciągając komórkę. - Halo? - po drugiej stronie odezwał się melodyjny głos Sophii. - Cześć Hermuś! - Sophie, do cholery jasnej, Ginny nam podmienili. - A nie, to nie nasza. Bo ciebie chyba też wciągnęło. - Co ty pieprzysz? - To inny wymiar. Fineasz i Ferb musieli cię przenieść, tak jak mnie! Jak coś, to mnie szukaj, jestem u nich. Ale nie tych naszych, tylko tych tych. Pa pa, słońce! - Czekaj! W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie sygnał zerwanego połączenia. A więc inny wymiar? Musiała to sprawdzić! Szybko wybrała numer do swojej Ginny, która równie szybko odebrała. - Halo? - Czy przyjaźnisz się ze Steph? Zapadła krótka cisza. Niebieskowłosa oddychała głośno, natomiast Hirano nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi. - Jolie by mnie zjadła razem z bagietką na śniadanie. Hermiona odwróciła się za siebie. Tamta Ginger nie rozmawiała przez telefon. Czyli jednak inny wymiar. - Herma? Halo? Wszystko gra? - Zabawimy się. - mówiąc to, rozłączyła się. - Dobra. - powiedziała Steph, niewiele robiąc sobie z wody. Wyschnie na słońcu. - Chodźmy podbijać świat dalej, - A co z tą niebieską? - spytała Ginger. - No jak to co? - Ona chyba mnie skądś zna. Albo z kimś mnie myli. - Co nas to obchodzi? Mamy misję do spełnienia. Musimy jeszcze przebudzić Danny i Jolie. Ruszajcie się. - Mogłabym się chociaż przebrać? - spytała Hirano. Winner uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Spytaj Bridget. - odparła. Ginger tylko na nią popatrzyła i już znała odpowiedź. - Chodźmy. - westchnęła z rezygnacją. Tymczasem, pozostali starali się jakoś odnaleźć w zaistniałej sytuacji. - Jak wrócimy do domu? - zapytała Loren. Fineasz nacisnął przycisk na swoim pilocie. Nic. Jednak zwykłe odświeżenie nie wystarczyło. - Ciężko będzie, ale damy radę. - odparł, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Może nasi odpowiednicy coś mają? - Będę pierwsza! - powiedziała nagle Sophie. Nie myśląc długo, wbiegła do ogródka, a widok Irvinga sprawił, że zapomniała o wszystkim innym. - Irviś! - pisnęła podekscytowana, biegnąc ku niemu z otwartymi ramionami. Gdy w końcu była już przy nim, przytuliła go z całej siły. - Moje słoneczko! Tęskniłeś za mną? - Znamy się? - zapytał starając się uwolnić z jej uścisku. Nicol popatrzyła na blondynkę ze zdziwieniem. Tylko Fineasz nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, albowiem szukał weny przeglądając swoje stare projekty. Zaraz za nią, do środka weszła cała reszta. Flynn uśmiechnął się, widząc swojego odpowiednika. - Cześć wam! - przywitał się z uśmiechem czerwonowłosy. - Jetem Fineasz, a to jest Ferb, - tu wskazał na swojego brata, który machnął ręką. - To Amy, a to Loren. Sophie już znacie. Czy możemy zająć wam chwilkę? Irving, nadal próbując uwolnić się z uścisku Sophie, wyszeptał: - Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Nicol szturchnęła Fineasza nogą, mówiąc: - Oderwij się na chwilę od tych papierów. Mamy gości. Fineasz podniósł głowę i na widok przybyszów zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Tymczasem w innym wymiarze. Buford zjadł śniadanie, po czym przebrał się z piżamy w ubranie codziennie. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. - Bufordzie, ty przystojniaku! - powiedział do siebie, uśmiechając się łobuzersko do swojego odbicia. Obserwując swój idealny wygląd, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jakimś cudem nie miał dziewczyny. Co prawda Loren się wokół niego kręciła, ale czy to było to, o czym myślał? W sumie. Jakimś sposobem. Poniekąd lubił jej niezrównoważenie psychiczne i niebezpieczeństwo, które za sobą niosła. Ale czy to miłość? Nie wiedział i wcale nie czuł potrzeby zastanawiania się nad tym. Mrugnął do swojego odbicia porozumiewawczo, po czym pewnym siebie krokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Dzień był cudowny. Słońce odbijało się od jego łysej głowy, którą pokrywał wyłącznie brązowy irokez. Niestety, czarny kolor przyciągał promienie słoneczne, a ta barwa właśnie dominowała u Van-Stomma. Jednak słuchawki, komórka i dobra muzyka sprawiały, że nie cierpiał aż tak bardzo. Droga nie była długa. Jako iż mieszkał po sąsiedzku z rodziną Flynn-Fletcher, do ich domu dotarł w kilka minut. Po co tam przyszedł? No cóż, Fineasz obiecał mu ciastka. Jak mógł odmówić? Jednak gdyby nie ta obietnica, zapewne nie zaglądałby wcale. Od dawna miał bowiem swoją paczkę i to własnie z tamtymi ludźmi się trzymał. Bez pukania otworzył furtkę, a jego oczom ukazała się kompletna pustka. "Co jest?" ~ pomyślał. Postawił kilka kroków, aż prawie nie nadepnął na coś, co wyglądało na pilot od telewizora. Na szczęście, zauważył go w ostatniej chwili. Zaciekawiony, podniósł go, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Niby nic specjalnego, ale pamiętał jeszcze, że przedmioty w ogródku braci Flynn-Fletcher zawsze niosą za sobą dziwactwa. Pokuszony więc ciekawością, nacisnął pierwszy lepszy przycisk, który przeniósł go do innego świata. "Co do cholery..." ~ pomyślał nieco oszołomiony. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Dlaczego chociaż stał w ogródku, to wyrzuciło go poza niego? To nie miało sensu! Gdy miał już nacisnął kolejny przycisk, poczuł znajomy zapach. Mieszanina tuszu drukarskiego, świeżej szynki i gorącej krwi. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Loren była w pobliżu! A to świetna wiadomość, ponieważ z nią nigdy się nie nudził. Nie myśląc więc długo, wszedł do ogródka. Nicol podniosła głowę. Na widok swojego chłopaka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Buford, już wróciłeś? - spytała. Zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w jego stronę, lecz im bliżej była, tym bardziej wyraz twarzy jej markotniał. Po chwili zrozumiała, że ten człowiek znacznie różni się od jej chłopaka. No tak inny wymiar... Zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed nim, patrząc na niego rozczarowana. Loren zakrztusiła się powietrzem. Zaczęła głośno kasłać, na skutek czego Ferb poklepał ją kilka razy po plecach. Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Buforda, który wydawał się nic nie rozumieć. W tej chwili, normalność tej sytuacji zależała tylko od niego. Mógł albo zachować się rozsądnie, albo... - No hej mała. - powiedział z flirciarskim uśmiechem do metyski, machając do niej uwodzicielsko. ...Albo być sobą. "Teraz to ja się zabawię." ~ pomyślała Amy. - Hej. - odparła Nicol, przechylając głowę na bok. Tak jakby oglądała jakiś eksperyment fizyczny. Ferb instynktownie złapał Loren za rękę, błagając Niebiosa w duchu, by nie zwariowała. Uznał więc, że musi zająć jej uwagę czym innym. - Hej, patrz! Ten ptak co leci dzisiaj zrobił kupę na głowę Accardiego! Niestety, wcale jej to nie pocieszyło. Za to przyciągnęło uwagę reszty. "Brawo debilu." ~ powiedział sam do siebie w głowie. Fineasz z wymiaru, w którym się teraz znajdowali popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Najwidoczniej jego brat nie rzucał takimi "inteligentnymi" frazesami. Sophie i Irving także nagle przestali się szarpać. A czarnowłosa nieznajoma przeniosła swoją uwagę z Buforda na niego. Chyba wszyscy oni postanowili sobie nagle wyrobić zdanie o "Ferbie z innego wymiaru". Wkrótce tę przejmującą ciszę przerwał Fineasz: - To, co was tu sprowadza? - zapytał z uśmiechem, zacierając ręce. Fletcher zaczerwienił się nieco, chowając się za przyjaciółką. - Potrzebujemy pomocy. - odezwał się jego odpowiednik. - Mam takie przenośne teleporty, ale coś się zepsuło i tak jakby nie chcą nam działać. Mógłbym cię, znaczy, was prosić o pożyczkę? - Jasne. - odparł rudowłosy podchodząc do swojego odpowiednika. Wziął od niego pilot i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Po chwili wyszczerzył zęby do swojego "bliźniaka". - Genialne. - stwierdził. - Na pewno w garażu mam jakieś części, chodź za mną. - to powiedziawszy oboje ruszyli w stronę wskazanego miejsca, pozostawiając swoich przyjaciół samych w ogródku. Gdyby wiedzieli co tu się zaraz ma wydarzyć, nigdy nie zostawiliby ich na wzajemną łaskę i niełaskę. Loren oddychała ciężko, patrząc na Buforda groźnie. Chłopak poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają ze strachu, jednak nie mógł tego okazać przy nowo poznanej dziewczynie. Prawda była taka, że bardzo lubił Loren. Chciał jednak, by to ona wykonała pierwszy krok. Głównie dlatego, że on nie był do końca pewny. A jego błyskotliwy umysł doradził mu, iż nic tak nie działa na kobiety, jak zazdrość, a psychicznie chore kosmitki noszące przy sobie broń nie są wyjątkiem. - Mów mi Buford. - zwrócił się do Strong, na co Loren zacisnęła mocniej pięści. - A ciebie jak zwą? - Nicol. - odparła. - Wiem jak się nazywasz. - dodała. - W tym wymiarze jesteśmy razem. Wybacz, pomyliłam cię z moim chłopakiem. Brunetka była zaskoczona taką wersją Van Stomma, zupełnie inną od tej której znała. Jej Buford był głupkowaty, ale zabawny, rozrywkowy i (według niej) przystojny. Ten wyglądem niewiele się różnił, ale miał inne spojrzenie. Spojrzenie kogoś kto lubi flirtować, kogoś kto nie bierze jej na poważnie... Kogoś kto chce wywołać zazdrość w tej Latynosce. Ha! Myślał, że nie zauważy tych ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych w stronę obcej jej dziewczyny? Nicol była dobra w obserwacji. To była bardzo przydatna umiejętność w jej czasach i dziewczyna starała się ją opanować do perfekcji. - W tym wymiarze Lor, w tym wymiarze. - szepnął przyjaciółce do ucha Ferb tak, by tylko ona to słyszała. Było to jednak zbędne. Raritówna była już cała czerwona, zgrzytała zębami i robiło jej się gorąco. - Ojojoj. - westchnęła Sophie. - Nie będzie kolorowo. Chyba, że kolor krwi jest kolorowy, chociaż dla mnie zbyt monotonny. Chodźmy Irvisiu, pójdziemy na randkę. Chociaż było to pytanie, wcale nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Złapała go za rękę, po czym wyciągnęła na zewnątrz. - Chodzimy? - zapytał Buford. - Wow. Aż sobie zazdroszczę. - Dzięki. - powiedziała Nicol sceptycznym tonem. Nie widziała powodów dla których miała go jakoś miło traktować. To nie był jej Buford. - Co robisz dziś wieczór? Przesadził. Loren niemalże instynktownie wyrwała się Ferbowi, po czym pewnym siebie krokiem odepchnęła Nicole. Ferb stanął jak wryty wiedząc, że już nic nie zrobi. Amy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując, że wygrała dzisiejszy dzień. Kosmitka natomiast straciła nad sobą kontrolę. W głowie jej się kręciło, a serce biło tak szybko, że ledwie mogła oddychać. I chociaż obraz zasłaniały jej białe plamy, bez trudu wyciągnęła swój pistolet, celując nim prosto w Buforda. - KRĘCISZ Z PIERWSZĄ LEPSZĄ SUKĄ, CHOCIAŻ JA STOJĘ W POBLIŻU?! Buford zamarł. Tego się nie spodziewał. - Proszę mnie tak nie nazywać. - wtrąciła Nicole stojąca za nią. Teraz już nie myślała, choć wydawała się być opanowana. Niczym zwierzę, instynktownie zastanawiała się z której strony uderzyć, tak aby najmocniej zabolało. Kiedy zorientowała się o czym myśli, zamrugała oczami. "To nie te czasy." ~ pomyślała, pomimo tego, że doskonale widziała broń w dłoniach latynoski. Zamiast przemocy fizycznej, postanowiła zastosować słowną. - Widocznie nie jesteś jego warta. - wyszeptała jej do ucha. Korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi dziewczyny, Buford uciekł za Amy. Loren natomiast wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym skierowała broń w stronę Nicoli. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ta będzie od niej o wiele szybsza. Prawą ręką złapała ją za obie dłonie. Lewą wyrwała pistolet i wciąż przytrzymując ją za ręce, przyłożyła jej broń do czoła. - Znów działała instynktownie. Znów nie myślała. Jej oczy przypominały oczy maszyny. Nieruchome, pozbawione wszelkich myśli, rozsądku i uczuć. "Marzenia się spełniają" ~ Amy nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu. - Stójcie! - wrzasnął Ferb, jednak nikt go nie słuchał. - Stephanie, Klarisa, Ginger i Bridget po cichutku skradały się do bezbronnej dziewczyny. Biednej, uroczej dziewczyny, która postanowiła w spokoju zjeść płatki owsiane w swoim ogródku. Ta biedna dziewczyna jeszcze nie wiedziała co ją czeka... - Klarisa, ucisz się! - wysyczała Steph. - No co? Widzowie muszą mieć ciekawą narrację. Bez tego live byłby nudny! Dziewczyny schowały się za rogiem. Po chwili Steph zza niego wyskoczyła i wpakowała głowę Jolie Martin do owsianki. Kiedy ją puściła, dziewczyna gwałtownie podniosła głowę. Oczywiście zaraz za Winner z ukrycia wyszły pozostałe dziewczyny, a Windy nadal wszystko dokumentowała. - Stephanie? - powiedziała zdziwiona szatynka. - Tak, Stephanie. - odparła blondynka głupkowatym tonem. - Czyżbyś o czymś nie zapomniała? - Trening. - powiedziała Jolie i ponownie zanurzyła twarz w owsiance, co nieźle rozbawiło Bridget, Klar i Ginger. - Dobra. - powiedziała z powrotem ją podnosząc. - Tylko umyję twarz i się przebiorę w kostium. - Co to to nie. - powiedziała Ginger, wraz z Bridget biorąc ją pod ramię. - Sorki mała, prawa dżungli. - dodała Dark. - Co? - W Ognikach trzeba było być przygotowanym na różne przypałowe sytuacje. - skomentowała Klarisa. - Nie jesteśmy w Ognikach, tylko w cheerleaderkach, puśćcie mnie! - powiedziała Jolie szarpiąc się. - Nie mam makijażu! - Nam Steph też nie dała doprowadzić się do porządku. - stwierdziła Bridget. - Idiotki, wcale nie musiałyście jej słuchać! Bridget i Ginger spojrzały na siebie zdezorientowane, jakby Jolie oświeciła ich nagle jakąś wielką prawdą. Po chwili Hirano wzruszyła ramionami. - Trudno. - stwierdziła. - My musimy cierpieć. To ty też. Hermiona przez cały ten czas była obecna. Korciło ją, żeby ruszyć Francuzce na ratunek i niczym prawdziwa wschodnia Europejka, zadźgać pozostałe (no, może poza Ginger) widłami, jednak pamiętała, że to nie jest ta Jolie, którą zna. Dzielnie więc podążała za nimi, by dokończyć badania. Po drodze oczywiście robiła zdjęcia, wysyłając je Nazz. Ona z pewnością będzie zainteresowana "przyjaźnią" Jolie i Steph. Sophie prowadziła swego ukochanego przez park. Pogoda była podobna jak ta w jej wymiarze. Tu również świeciło słońce, a wokół panoszyła się zieleń. Blondynka zdecydowanie preferowała taką pogodę od romantycznej bieli zimy. - Jejku, Irvisiu, jak ty się różnisz od mojego chłopaka. - powiedziała nagle, przerywając ciszę. - Mój już zacząłby bawić się w berka. - Serio? - zapytał Du Bois. - Aż tak lubię sport? - mówił unosząc brwi. Spojrzał na pobliską budkę. - Masz ochotę na lody? - zapytał. - Chętnie, dzięki.- odparła entuzjastycznie. - Nie jestem pewna czy to tylko sympatia. Obawiam się, że twój odpowiednik jest uzależniony od berka. - O joj, to nie dobrze. - powiedział stają w kolejce razem z blondynką. Po chwili dostał jakieś powiadomienie i wyciągną telefon. - Klarisa wysłała mi swojego live'a. Dziewczyna fajne nagrywa, udostępnię to. Chcesz zobaczyć? - powiedział podając jej telefon, co było dowodem wielkiego zaufania. Blondynka wzięła komórkę w ręce, przyglądając się nagraniu. Z każdą sekundą, uśmiech powoli znikał z jej twarzy. W połowie nagrania, dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, podając mu jego przedmiot. - Aż mnie serce zabolało. - powiedziała nieco ciszej, jednak nie wyglądała na smutną. Bardziej na zaskoczoną. - Wiesz, że w moim wymiarze Ginny i Jolie to moje przyjaciółki? Gdyby sis się dowiedziała o ich przyjaźni z Stephanie to... W sumie, to nie wiem co, ale wolałabym żeby się nie dowiedziała. Znasz moją sis? - mówiąc to, odzyskała swój promienny uśmiech. - Moja sis to najładniejsza, najmądrzejsza i najfajniejsza osoba jaką znam! Obie jesteśmy proczadzikowe, bo jesteśmy spokrewnione. Mamy tak zwaną proczadzikowość wrodzoną. - Wierzę na słowo. - chłopak uśmiechnął się. - A co, nie lubisz Steph? - zapytał. - Nie dogadujemy się. Bo ona jest w Złym Trio, a w Złym Trio jest Paulin. A wiesz, Paulin i moja sis się nie lubią, a Paulin lubi Steph, więc Steph sis też nie lubi. A ponieważ Proczadzikowcy to jedna, wielka rodzina, wszyscy się nie lubimy ze Złym Trio. Mamy sojusz z Sojuszem Krwi. No i wiesz, Jolie się ich panicznie boi, więc ich unikamy. Żeby na zawał nie padła. - Nie słyszałem nigdy o Złym Trio. - powiedział. - Jaki smak lubisz? - dodał wskazując na lody. - A są malinowe? - Są. - powiedziała z uśmiechem ekspedientka. - To po proszę! - odparła, podskakując entuzjastycznie. - Ile gałek? - zapytał Irving z szerokim uśmiechem. - O, jedna wystarczy, bo nie chcę cię naciągać. Słyszałam, że tak wypada mówić żeby nie wyjść na naciągacza, ale tak na prawdę, to zjadłabym pięć! Uwielbiam lody, są jak skrawek nieba, które się zjada! - Świetnie. - powiedział Du Bois. - Dwa lody, po pięć gałek, oba malinowe, poproszę. Ekspedientka wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale bez zbędnych komentarzy zaczęła nakładać lody. - Wracając do Złego Trio. - mówił Irving. - U nas coś takiego nie funkcjonuje. A Steph jest dość lubiana. Podobnie jak Paulin. - Wow. - powiedziała, a jej twarz nie wyrażała nic innego, jak zachwyt. - To brzmi jak fantasty, ale dobre fantasty! U nas Złe Trio to Steph, Paulin i Amy. Są lubiane w swoim gronie. W sensie, w Złe Trio i Przyjaciele, z czego tych przyjaciół jest dwóch. Ja i moja grupa zajmujemy się ratowaniem świata przed ich złem i naprawianiem szkód jakie wyrządzą. Np. kiedy jechały w trójkę na wakacje do Hiszpanii, to razem z sis ostrzegłyśmy ambasadę, że do ich kraju zbliża się zło. Nie było czasu na dokładne wyjaśnianie, jednak chyba zrozumieli, bo zamknęli granice. Potem w telewizji mówili o zagrożeniu terrorystycznym u nich. Nieźle, nie? - Ha, ha, ha! - Irving szczerze się roześmiał podając jej loda. - Uwielbiam cię Sophie! - Danke, ja ciebie też uwielbiam! - powiedziała, liżąc swojego loda. - Kochany jesteś. Wtedy w jej głowie zrodziła się szalona myśl. Skoro ten Irving był dla niej miły, nie uciekał przed nią, ani nie wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, gdy była obok, to może trzeba by było skorzystać? Zwłaszcza, że był tak samo przystojny jak jej Du Bois. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - zapytała. - Pewnie. - powiedział. - Jak tylko granice wymiarów przestaną nas dzielić. - zażartował, nie mając pojęcia, że coś takiego kiedyś może dojść do skutku. Słysząc to, dziewczyna zapiszczała z radości, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Jejku, najpierw lody, a teraz jeszcze ślub! - ucieszyła się. - Będzie cudownie! Ile osób chcesz zaprosić na wesele? - Ja tam mogę i zaprosić cały świat. - powiedział. - Uśmiechnij się tak ślicznie jeszcze raz. - poprosił. Kiedy dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie, zrobił jej zdjęcie. - Jejku, piękna jesteś, wiesz? Naprawdę szkoda, że jesteś z innego wymiaru. - Serio tak myślisz? - zapytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Jejku, mój Irviś nigdy mi tego nie mówił. Zazwyczaj tylko krzyczał coś w rodzaju "błagam, zostaw mnie!", albo "weź wszystko co chcesz, ale daj mi spokój!". On ma dziwne problemy z wyrażaniem uczuć. Ehh, dlatego uważam, że będziemy genialnym małżeństwem! - Wygląda na to, że mój odpowiednik jest do bani. - stwierdził. - Dobrze, że go tu nie ma. - powiedział całując Sophie w policzek. - Mam pomysł! Przejdźmy się po całym Danville! Zróbmy sobie razem mnóstwo zdjęć, na pamiątkę tego pięknego dnia. Możemy się zachowywać jak w podróży przedślubnej! - powiedział szczerząc zęby. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak idealnej dziewczyny. Tak pięknej, o takim cudownym uśmiechu, o tak nietypowym poczuciu humoru. - Okay! - odparła radośnie, zmierzając wraz ze swym narzeczonym w stronę miasta. Stephanie, wraz z całą świtą, stanęła przed domem Danieli. Już miała wejść na podwórko, lecz nagle panna Shine wybiegła z domu w pełnym stroju cheerleaderki, niemalże robiąc na schodach fikołka. - Już jestem, jestem! - powiedziała, ledwie łapiąc oddech i prostując się. - Zwarta i gotowa! Steph podobnie jak Bridget, Ginny i Jolie, przyglądały się jej zawiedzione. Steph zwróciła swoje zdenerwowane spojrzenie ku Klarisie. Wyrwała jej telefon i wyłączyła live'a. Pozostałe cheerleaderki poczuły się strasznie zawiedzione. Gdyby do nich Winner przyszła trochę później, też może zobaczyłyby nagranie Windy i zdążyły się przygotować. - No nic. - powiedziała Steph. - Marsz na boisko! "A tej nie znam." ~ pomyślała Hermiona, widząc Danny. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyła, że jest to o rok młodsza dziewczyna, która uczęszczała z nią do tego samego gimnazjum. Tak, czy inaczej, również nie przypominała sobie, by nawiązywała kiedykolwiek relacje ze Złym Trio. Kiedy dziewczyny dotarły na boisko, natychmiast zaczęły trenować swój układ. Cherleederki ćwiczyły zawzięcie. Stephanie wyraźnie zależało na osiągnięciu perfekcji, gdyż nie dawała swoim koleżankom wytchnienia. Hermiona, która zgrabnie ukrywała się za krzesłami trybun, nie mogła się nadziwić. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że jest to inny wymiar, jednak fakt, iż odpowiedniczki dwóch jej przyjaciółek należały do zespołu był dla niej abstrakcją. Brakowało jeszcze żeby Sophie i Nazz były ich fankami, a Taylerek podawał im wodę. Ulaniuk była skłonna pominąć obecność Jolie. Może i lepiej dla niej, że w tej rzeczywistości nie była taką tchórzofretką. O wiele bardziej wstrząsnęła ją Ginger. Ona w ogóle nie przypominała Ginny, którą Herma znała i w jakiś sposób kochała. Musiała to jednak sprawdzić. Chcąc poznać stopień odmienności Ginger od Ginny, rzuciła jej z ukrycia pod nogi mangę yaoi. - Steph, ktoś mi rzuca śmieci pod nogi. - powiedziała Hirano. - To je wyrzuć. Co ja jestem twoją matką, że mam ci mówić co masz robić? Ginger z obrzydzeniem podniosła czasopismo po czym wyrzuciła je do kosza. Ukrainka zakryła sobie usta ręką, by nie krzyknąć z wrażenia. Od kiedy to Ginny gardzi gejowskimi romansami?! "W tym się na pewno zakocha" ~ pomyślała, biorąc w dłonie kolejny magazyn, po czym rzuciła go tam, gdzie poprzedni. Tym razem, była to jednak manga poświęcona hentai. - Steph, nie mogę się skupić! - O rany... - wyszeptała Steph. - Co to jest? - powiedziała podnosząc czasopismo. - Ha, ha, ha! Ginger, jakaś laska się chyba w tobie zakochała i próbuje podrzucić ci sprośne myśli! - To ta z niebieskimi włosami! - wykrzyknęła paranoicznie Hirano. - Cały czas nas śledzi! - No przecież wiem. - odparła Steph. - Czekaj, skąd wiesz?! Ulaniuk błyskawicznie podniosła się do pozycji stojącej, obdarzając wszystkie zebrane nienawistnym spojrzeniem, układając ręce na biodrach. - Myślałam, że mnie nie widać! - dodała. - Oczywiście, że cię widać. - powiedziała Ginger. Stephanie kiwnęła głową. - Mhm. - dodała. - Tak samo jak Ferba. - powiedziała wskazując na drugą stronę boiska. Zielonowłosy, który do tej pory kucał za trybunami, wstał i spojrzał na nie zaskoczony. "Może przynajmniej postaram się zachować resztki honoru" ~ stwierdziła, po czym pewnym siebie krokiem ruszyła w stronę cherleederek. - Poprzeszkadzam tylko przez minutę. - powiedziała lekceważąco, wyciągając komórkę. - Ginny, Jolka! Chodźcie tu. I nie, nie pójdę do póki czegoś wam nie pokażę. - tu mówiąc, spojrzała znacząco na Winner. Blondynka wzruszyła tylko ramionami. - Ale ja nie jestem homo! - wykrzyknęła Ginger. - Oj, chodź. - powiedziała Jolie, biorąc ją pod ramię i razem z nią podchodząc do Ulaniuk. Słysząc wzmiankę o orientacji, niebieskowłosa tylko wywróciła oczami. Szybkim ruchem włączyła galerię w telefonie, wybierając selfie przedstawiające Ginny, Jolie i nią samą. - Nie śledzę was, bo chcę was zgwałcić, tylko dlatego, że jestem ciekawa. - wyjaśniła. - Jestem z innego wymiaru i tam... No cóż, za wywalenie yaoica byś zabiła. - tu zwróciła się do Hirano, po czym skierowała się do Martin. - A ty zdążyłabyś w takim towarzystwie zwymiotować trzynaście razy ze stresu. No i boisz się tańczyć z kimś innym, niż z Ferbem. Chyba, że z Taylerkiem, ale wtedy to ty jesteś facetem. Ahh, gimbaza. - Jesteś z innego wymiaru? - Jolie uniosła brwi. - Przykro mi to mówić ale w tym wymiarze nie istniejesz. - Widzimy cię pierwszy raz na oczy. - przytaknęła jej Ginger. - Ale za to masz fajne tatuaże. - wtrąciła Steph. - O, djakujo. - komplement od blondynki nieco zbił ją z tropu, jednak uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. - Muszę istnieć, ale pewnie żyję sobie na Ukrainie. Nigdy nie wyjechałam z Odessy i wdycham sobie zapach morza Czarnego. I porozumiewam się ojczystym językiem. Ojejku, życie idealne. - na moment odleciała do krainy marzeń, tracąc kontrolę nad rzeczywistością. Szybko jednak wróciła na Ziemię, a jej niebiesko-żółta utopia rozpłynęła się we mgle. - To ja będę lecieć szukać Sophii. Do popaczenia! Z waszymi odpowiedniczkami oczywiście. Dziewczyny tylko bez słowa pomachały jej zdziwione. Nicol i Loren wpatrywały się na siebie w milczeniu. Strongówna stała nieruchomo czekając na jakąś reakcję Latynoski. Loren musiała przyznać, jej przeciwniczka miała wyjątkowo silniejszą dłoń. Czując na czole zimną lufę pistoletu, nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa. Na dobrą sprawę, w duchu żegnała się powoli z życiem. Wiedziała, że jeden nieodpowiedni ruch może ją nim kosztować. Buford szturchnął Ferba, by coś zrobił. Cokolwiek. Fletcher starał się przekalkulować sytuację na chłodno, jednak nie potrafił. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej, a jego twarz traciła naturalny kolor. Jedynie Amy zachowywała względny spokój. - Emm.. Pani z bronią. - odezwał się w końcu zielonowłosy, a głos trząsł mu się niemiłosiernie. - Mogłaby ją pani puścić? Bo to tak jakby jedyna osoba, której chce się ze mną gadać. I ją lubię. I nie mam hajsu na kupowanie jej kwiatów nagrobnych, bo już kupiłem jej prezent na urodziny. Na koniec, wyszczerzył się głupio, starając się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Nicol, jako, że już trochę ochłonęła, puściła dłonie Loren i rzuciła pistolet. Musiała trochę lepiej popracować nad swoimi morderczymi zapędami. Inaczej nigdy nie przystosuje się do tych czasów. Chciała powiedzieć coś w stylu "nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie suką", jednak stwierdziła, że skromny pokaz jej ułamka umiejętności w sumie w zupełności wystarczy. Super. Teraz wszyscy ci innowymiarowi przybysze będą patrzeć na nią jak na dziwoląga. Dobrze, że nie było tu nikogo z jej świata. Dopiero po zamieszkaniu w nie swoich czasach, Nicol dostrzegła jak ogromne ma problemy ze sobą. Po prostu nie potrafiła być "normalna" według kryteriów "normalności" tych czasów. Fletcher natychmiast ruszył ku przyjaciółce, odciągając ją jak najdalej od metyski. Sama Loren była zbyt oszołomiona, by w ogóle się ruszyć. Chłopak najchętniej wyszedłby z nią na zewnątrz, jednak musiał czekać na brata. Czując jednak na sobie spojrzenie Buforda, nie potrafił trzymać emocji na wodzy. - Czego się kurwa gapisz? Van Stomm zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ale o co ci chodzi? Brytyjczyk uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed nim. Wciąż obejmował Loren tak, by się nie przewróciła. - Jesteś pojebanym chujem, który uważa, że może wszystko. - powiedział na tyle cicho, by tylko on go słyszał. Sam jednak czuł, że nawet jego głos wymyka mu się spod kontroli. - Nie wiem co Lor w tobie widzi, ale gwarantuję ci, przejrzy na oczy. Gdybyś za nami nie przylazł, nic by się nie stało. Obyś zdychał w samotności. Skończyłem. W tym momencie wrócili Fineasz z Fineaszem. Widząc grobową atmosferę jeden z nich zapytał: - A co tu się stało? - Nic. - odparła Nicol, z takim spokojem, jakby naprawdę nic tu się nie wydarzyło. Jakby ta akcja z pistoletem, która miała tu miejsce, wcale jej nie ruszyła. - Zupełnie nic. - Gotowe? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Ferb, a gdy jego brat pokiwał głową, odetchnął. - Super. Możemy się zmywać z tego wariatkowa. Może po drodze obrabujemy sklep na odreagowanie. Co Buford? Ironia w jego głosie sprawiła, że Holender zazgrzytał zębami, zaciskając pięści. Gdyby nie stojąca między nimi Loren (chociaż pół przytomna psychicznie), zapewne rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł. - I kto tu jest wariatem? - zapytała Nicol splatając ręce na piersi. - Twoja koleżanka zamierza zostawić tu pistolet? - dodała ironicznie. Pomimo chęci poprawy, nie potrafiła się wyrzec dzikiej satysfakcji, widząc strach, który opanował Latynoskę. - W waszym wymiarze noszenie przy sobie broni jest normalne? - spytał szeptem Fineasz swojego odpowiednika. - Nie, ale Loren.... Ona ma swoją własną definicję normalności. - wyjaśnił. Ferb, wciąż podtrzymując Loren, sięgnął po jej broń. Uznał, że w tym momencie jeszcze nie powinien jej oddawać. Buford po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się głupio. Faktycznie, znał Loren na tyle, że powinien wcześniej domyślić się, iż wywoływanie w jej zazdrości nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Sama Loren natychmiast próbowała poukładać sobie myśli w głowie. Przegrała. Z obcą dziewczyną. Na oczach wszystkich. Teraz to równie dobrze mogła się zabić. "I gdzie jesteś braciszku, gdyś potrzebny, hę?" ~ pomyślała. Amy, jako jedyna w doskonałym humorze, podeszła do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go ramieniem. - A mi się podobało. - stwierdziła. - Jesteś świetnym instruktorem mój carski wybranku. - po tych słowach, zwróciła się do jego odpowiednika. - Fajny ten wasz wymiar. Im więcej przystojnych Fineaszów we wszechświecie, tym lepiej. - O, jak miło. - tutejszy Flynn uśmiechnął się. Mimo to był zły na siebie za to co tu się stało. Nie miał pojęcia do czego doszło, ale widząc panujący nastrój czuł, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Nie powinien był zostawiać tu Nicol samej z obcymi ludźmi. Chyba Irving miał rację - nie docierało do niego kim ona jest naprawdę i do czego jest zdolna. Przynajmniej pistolet nie był jej. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w incydencie, który tu się odbył, na pewno maczała palce. Miltonówna uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Już polubiła innego Flynn'a. Ciekawe jak mu układało się z jego Amy? - A jak tam twoja caryca? - zapytała. - Słucham? - chłopak uniósł brwi. - O, czyli ten tu ogarnia, że carstwo i komunizm się wykluczają. - mówiąc to, zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka. - Uczyłbyś się od niego. - On nie nazywa swojej dziewczyny carycą. - wtrącił Ferb, starając się jakoś poprawić humor Loren. - A niby skąd taki pewny jesteś? - Bo on cię nie zna. - dodał Buford. Słysząc to, blondynka wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, patrząc pytająco na tutejszego Flynn'a. - Ależ znam cię, jesteś Amy, moja dziewczyna. - powiedział Fineasz. Jego odpowiednik zdążył mu już opowiedzieć o swoim związku. A rudowłosy nie zamierzał robić tej blondynce przykrości. - Wybacz, ja nazywam swoją panią mego serca. - mówił starając się jakoś poprawić. Nie był typem osoby, która lubi psuć innym humory. Nicol tymczasem przyglądała się im marszcząc brwi. - Fineasz, nie znam żadnej Amy. - powiedziała w końcu. - Myślałam, że odkąd zerwaliście z Izką wiedziesz życie szczęśliwego singla-przegrywa. To był jej tak zwany "nietakt wrodzony". Na te słowa, Amy zacisnęła zęby, posyłając swojemu chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie. Ten, był natomiast bliski rozpłakania się, narobienia w spodnie, lub tego i tego. - Kłamiesz. - ku jego uldze, blondynka swą złość przerzuciła na Nicolę. - Nie wiem po cholerę, ale ten wymiar to jedna, wielka patologia. Fineasz nie mógłby być z nikim innym, pff. Miała w głębokim poważaniu fakt, iż ta sama dziewczyna z którą aktualnie rozmawia, wcześniej była bliska morderstwa. W górę wzięły jej rosyjskie geny, które prędko się nie uspokoją. - Taaak? - Strong uniosła brwi. - Po co miałabym kłamać? - Nicol, przestań. - powiedział Fineasz. - Hello, Fin obudź się. Nie ja tu wszczynam kłótnie. Jedna celuje do mnie z pistoletu. Druga, ma do mnie żal, bo ją uświadomiłam, że nie istnieje. No co w tym złego? - Czas na nas. - wypalił szybko Fineasz, po czym złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę i razem z nią przeniósł się do innego wymiaru. Nastała krótka cisza. Ferb roześmiał się nerwowo, natomiast Buford popatrzył na Nicolę bez wyrazu. Loren natomiast powoli odzyskiwała kontakt z rzeczywistością. - To... - zaczął Van Stomm, zwracając się do Strongówny. - Masz czas? Zanim Fletcher zdążył go uderzyć prosto w twarz, Loren stanęła na równe nogi. Jej twarz nie wyrażała dosłownie nic, jakby niczego nie czuła, co było dziwne jak na nią. - Nic nie mów Ferb. - mówiąc to, poszła w stronę furtki. - Idę szukać Sophii. I jakiegoś tira do wpadnięcia pod niego. - Czekaj, idę z tobą! - zielonowłosy natychmiast ruszył za przyjaciółką. W ogródku zostali tylko Fineasz, Buford i Nicole. - Nie mam. - odparła krótko. - Wiem, ale chciałem spróbować. Steph odgarnęła sobie włosy z czoła przyglądając się zielonowłosemu pobłażliwie. - Przykro mi. Za późno się obudziłeś, Ferb. Loren i drugi Fletcher przyglądali się temu z daleka. Fletcher z innego wymiaru objął przyjaciółkę ramieniem, jakby chciał ją jakoś uspokoić. Ta natomiast zaczęła oddychać głośno, po czym pisnęła wściekle na tyle głośno, że chłopakowi o mało nie pękły bębenki uszne. - Czy wszyscy dziś muszą mnie zdradzać?! - zapytała, łapiąc go za kołnierz. - Serio, brakuje jeszcze żeby Jeremi gdzieś tu sobie latał z jakąś nową siostrą! Zielonowłosy przełknął nerwowo ślinę, czując drgawki na całym ciele. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się pogodnie, układając dłoń na jej policzku. - To inny wymiar. Dla mnie jesteś najlepszą, jedyną i ukochaną towarzyszką życia. No i jesteś zielona, a to super plus, bo nikt inny taki nie jest. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Ferb roześmiał się pod nosem, przytulając wciąż wściekłą Loren. - Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie, wiesz? - Wiem. - Ejejejej! Oboje odwrócili się w przeciwną stronę, słysząc znajomy głos. Jak się okazało, była to wyraźnie niezadowolona Sophie obok której stał Irving. - Jakim prawem mi tu Jolie zdradzasz, flejtusie?! Blondynka patrzyła z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy i rękoma splątanymi na piersi. Oho, była wściekła. Chociaż złość w jej wykonaniu wyglądała dość komicznie. - Stać mnie na dwie laski. - odparł żartobliwie Ferb, z uśmiechem obserwując jak twarz Adventure czerwienieje ze złości. Prawdopodobnie rzuciłaby się na niego w obronie honoru swojej przyjaciółki, gdyby nie Hermiona, która nagle oplotła ją rękoma od tyłu. - Błagam cię, powiedz, że mnie znasz! - powiedziała sarkastycznie, udając zmęczenie. Blondynka nieco się uspokoiła. - Hermuś! - Yay! Po tych słowach, brązowooka pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za ręce, przytulając ją do siebie. - Tęskniłam moja kochana! - Dobra, wystarczy już tej miłości. - Ulaniuk niemal natychmiast odepchnęła ją od siebie. - Jezu, mam dość tego wymiaru. Wszyscy psiapsiają się z kimś innym, Jolie i Ginn trzymają ze Steph, za którą nie łazi komunistka z tą czarną tą, co jej imienia zapomniałam. Irving obiął Sophie w pasie. - Ale tobie się u nas podobało, prawda? - zapytał dając jej buziaka w policzek. - Podesłać ci nasze zdjęcia? Hermiona, Ferb i Loren otworzyli szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. Irving flirtujący z Sophie nie był codziennym zjawiskiem. Blondynka natomiast szybko objęła go w szyi, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Jasne, że tak! - odparła radośnie. - Postawię sobie te zdjęcia na półce, obok tych innych, ale one będą na pierwszym miejscu. - Super. - powiedział Du Bois wyciągając telefon. - Włącz Bluetooth. - A przez fejsa się nie da? - Nie odbiera mi fejsa z twojego wymiaru. Dziwne. - O, szkoda. No nic, włączyłam. Ale kijowo, że nie działa, moglibyśmy sobie pisać. - Fakt. Byłoby super. Wysłano jedno z 346 zdjęć. Trochę to potrwa... Może masz jeszcze ochotę na lody? - Jasne! - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. Hermiona i Ferb wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Tak, ten wymiar był bardzo dziwny. - Super, to chodźmy. - wyszczerzył się Irving, chyba całkowicie zapominając, że jego towarzyszka jest z innego wymiaru i właśnie miała wracać do domu. - Emm.. Sophie. - Ulaniuk weszła jej w paradę. - Nie powinnyśmy wracać? Słysząc to, blondynka nieco zmarkotniała. - Ale... zdjęcia. One są śliczne. I lody też mają dobre, jakby lepsze od tych naszych, ale to chyba dzięki towarzystwu. Irving dał jej buziaka w policzek. - Nie odchodź, zostań tu ze mną. Ja nie mam bzika na punkcie berka. Będziemy codziennie zajadać lody malinowe. Dziewczyna zapewne odpowiedziałaby "tak", nawet nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, jednak niebieskowłosa nie dawała za wygraną. Pociągnęła ją do siebie, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Przykro mi, ale nie będziemy ryzykować porządku wszechświata dla waszych lodów malinowych. W tym momencie, otworzył się portal międzywymiarowy z którego wystawała głowa Fineasza. Loren aż podskoczyła. - Sorki, że was tak zostawiliśmy, ale znalazłem stary portal. Lepiej przechodźcie zanim się wyłączy. O, czołem Irving. - zauważając odpowiednika swojego przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się pogodnie, po czym zwrócił się do Adventure. - Sophie, twój Irving czeka. Tak jakby jest w rozsypce i stacza się ku depresji. - Ojej. - mówiąc to, Sophie zakryła sobie usta ręką. - No nic, nie mogę go tak zostawić. Przepraszam mój bardziej zdrowy na umyśle Irvisiu. - po tych słowach pocałowała go w policzek. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Wzruszające jak sytuacja w Donbasie. - wtrąciła Hermiona, po czym bez słowa wciągnęła Sophie do portalu. Zaraz po niej, granicę wymiarów przekroczyli Ferb i Loren, po czym pole zniknęło. Irving jeszcze długi czas wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, w miejscu której przed chwilką Sophie przekroczyła granice światów. - No nie... Dlaczego mnie i dziewczynę mojego życia musi dzielić granica wymiarów. - marudził chłopak. Życie było takie niesprawiedliwe. Jakoś głupia morderczyni Nicol mogła przekroczyć granicę czasu by być z idiotą Bufordem, a on, inteligentny chłopak, nie mógł przekroczyć granicy wymiarów by być z zabawną Adventure. - To nie fair! - mówił tupiąc nogą. Sophie wyskoczyła z portalu jak oparzona. Gdy tylko dotknęła stopami ziemi, zobaczyła stojącego przed nią Irvinga. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z mieszaniną strachu i radości. - Znów będziesz bawić się w berka? - zapytała. Już się na niego nie rzucała. Odkąd poznała tamtego Du Boisa, zauważyła, że nie każdy Irviś musi przed nią uciekać. Dostrzegła więc, że jej Irviś ma faktyczny problem, więc powinna przystopować nieco okazywanie miłości. Ale ku jej zdziwieniu, ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Widząc to, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, całując go w policzek. - Mój dzielny skarb! - zapiszczała, ściskając jego policzki. - W sumie to fajnie, że wróciłaś. - stwierdził. Amy nawet nie czekała. Czym prędzej pognała do Stephanie, by upewnić się, czy ta oby na pewno ją pamięta. Jeżeli nie, to rzuci się pod tramwaj. - Pa skarbie! - rzucił za nią Fineasz. Buford po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Uśmiechnął się więc uwodzicielsko do Loren, jednak ta odpowiedziała mu środkowym palcem. Widząc to, Ferb zaklaskał kilka razy. - Idealnie! - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem. - Pjona Loruś! Dziewczyna niechętnie przybiła z nim piątkę, jednak daleko jej było do szczęścia. Wciąż była wściekła. Jakim cudem jakaś prosta dziewczyna mogła ją pokonać? Jasne, sama Rarity nigdy nie dorównywała w tego typu umiejętnością swoim rodakom, jednak ci byli szkoleni i znali się na tym. Metyska natomiast wcale nie wyglądała na taką, która mogłaby choć o tym słyszeć. Kosmitce wydawało się, iż jest to typowa lalka barbie, która nie obchodzi nic, poza jej makijażem. Sophie poczuła na łokciu uścisk Hermiony, która prowadziła ją w kierunku miasta. - Idziemy. Musimy sprawdzić czy Ginny czyta yaoice. Ferb roześmiał się, układając głowę na głowie Loren. Ta nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Wciąż zajęta była myśleniem, jednak uznała, że zapewne nigdy nie dowie prawdy. Szkoda, że nie wiedziała jeszcze, co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Fineasz usiadł na przeciwko Nicol. Przed chwilą w ogródku Flynn-Fletcher otworzył się portal, który wciągnął Buforda z innego wymiaru. Fin i Nicol, nie mając co ze sobą zrobić, wrócili do domu. - Przyznam, że to było ciekawe doświadczenie. - stwierdził. - Dużo się dowiedziałem od swojego odpowiednika. Gdyby nie dzieliły nas granice wymiarów, byśmy mogli dużo osiągnąć. - Mhm. - mruknęła Nicol. - Co się tam stało w ogródku? - Nic. Co miałoby się stać? - Na trawniku leżał pistolet. - Nie był mój. - Wiem, ale... Coś musiało się stać skoro ta dziewczyna go wyciągnęła. - Powiedziałam Bufordowi, że w tym wymiarze jesteśmy razem. To ten dekl zaczął mnie podrywać. Ale to nie był zwykły podryw. Ciągle zerkał na tę dziewczynę... Loren, czekając na jej reakcję. No i zareagowała. Wymierzyła w niego pistoletem. Gdyby nie moja reakcja, miałbyś w ogródku trupa. Powinieneś mi podziękować. - Okej, więc dziękuję. Ale nie rozumiem dlaczego z powodu głupiej zazdrości aż chciała go zabić. Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. - A bo ja wiem? Zastanawiam się skąd miała pistolet. I co ważniejsze: dlaczego nosiła go przy sobie? Ha! - prychnęla Strong. - Uwierzysz w to Fineasz? Zaintrygowała mnie jakaś frajerka z innego wymiaru. Po prostu nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać co wywołało u niej taką gwałtowną rekację, takie zachowanie. - A ty? Jak powstrzymałaś ją przed zastrzeleniem Buforda? Biłaś się z nią? Powiedziałaś, że no wiesz... - Że jestem mordercą? Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu ją rozbroiłam. Oboje usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wkrótce do salonu wszedł Ferb. - Okazało się, że Steph od dłuższego czasu wiedziała, że przyglądam się jej treningom. - powiedział siadając ciężko na kanapie. - Miała ze mnie niezły ubaw. A u was działo się coś ciekawego? Fineasz i Nicol uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. - Nic. - odparł Flynn. - Zupełnie nic. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie